Kelly Sheridan
|birthplace = Ottawa, Ontario, Canada |nationality = Canadian |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Vancouver |active = 1990-present |status = Active |website = Kelly Sheridan }}Kelly Sheridan (born May 19, 1977) is a Canadian voice actress best known for being the voice for Barbie in the Barbie film series from 2001 to 2010 and from 2012 to 2015. She had also voiced in numerous cartoons and English-language dubs of Japanese anime, including as: Sango in the English dub of the anime series InuYasha, Diana Lombard in Martin Mystery, Theresa in Class of the Titans and Starlight Glimmer in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She had been a member of Genus Theatre Company since August 2005. Biography Sheridan grew up in Vancouver and studied at the Vancouver Youth Theatre. She attended Simon Fraser University and received a degree in theatre in 2001. She was initially succeeded as the voice of Barbie by Diana Kaarina in 2010, beginning with Barbie: A Fashion Fairy Tale, but later returned to the role in 2012 in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. She continued to voice Barbie through 2015, when it was announced that Erica Lindbeck would be taking over in 2016. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Miharu (eps. 25-27) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Ice Cream Clerk (ep. 38), Train Mother (eps. 39-40), Mother (ep. 48), Dog Show Announcer (ep. 49) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Erasa, Cynthia (ep. 125), West Supreme Kai (ep. 277), Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''The New Adventures of Kimba The White Lion'' (1989-1990) - Additional Voices *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1992) - Ukyo Kuonji, Hot Spring Girl (ep. 44), Beach Girl (ep. 53), Amazon (ep. 55), Beauty Girl (ep. 56), Citizen (ep. 93), Tennis Girl (ep. 102), French Maid (ep. 105), Go-Kart Girl (ep. 119), Kuno's Fangirl (ep. 121), Shiratori University Student (ep. 122), Mall Clerk (ep. 125), Weather Girl (ep. 125), Volley Girl (ep. 136), Lunch Lady (ep. 137), Victim (ep. 140), Girl in Movie (ep. 147) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Hitomi Kanzaki, Student (ep. 12) (Ocean Dub) *''Cardcaptors'' (1998-2000) - Nikki *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Undine *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Hillary *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Sango *''Arjuna'' (2001) - Student (ep. 6), Girl in Booth (ep. 6) *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' (2001) - Leena Toros, Chris Trasker *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - Sal *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2003) - Hologram Girl (ep. 11) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - Sal (ep. 32) *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - TV Reporter (ep. 1) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Princess Morbucks *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Sango *''Beyblade Burst'' (2016-2017) - Chiharu Aoi, Momoko Ogi, Additional Voices *''Beyblade Burst: Evolution'' (2017-2018) - Chiharu Aoi, Ange Lopez, Marie Gorgeous OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1996) - Ukyo Kuonji, Kurumi (eps. 5-6), Young Person (ep. 9) Anime Films *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (1991) - Ukyo Kuonji *''Ranma ½ the Movie 2: Nihao, My Concubine'' (1992) - Ukyo Kuonji *''InuYasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time'' (2001) - Sango *''InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass'' (2002) - Sango *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (2003) - Sango *''InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island'' (2004) - Sango References External Links *Kelly Sheridan at the Internet Movie Database *Kelly Sheridan at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions